undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Experiments
The Royal Experiments are all of the experiments, inventions, and breakthroughs which have been made/conducted by the Royal Scientists of the Underground. They are identified and categorized by a letter and number, the letter being the Royal Scientist and the number being their experiment in relation to others in chronological order. Rules #It is very highly recommended you ask for permission from a staff member, Golden Forge, and/or Yossipossi before making a Royal Experiment. #You may not edit the page without permission from a staff member, Golden Forge, and/or Yossipossi. #If you think there is an issue with the page, don't fix it yourself. Ask a staff member, Golden Forge, and/or Yossipossi to fix it. #If a page is involved, the page must be up to standards with the Page Guidelines. #Make sure to include the OC's ID on the actual page itself. #If the Rules are updated, your OC must follow the new rules, even if it was previously accepted. Royal Scientists CENSORED © The first Royal Scientist, it has been unknown who this was, or what they even looked or acted like. The other only people to know were Asgore and W.D. Gaster. They were the scientists before the war, and shortly after the war as well. His later experiments (C10-C19) were designed to destroy humanity, or aid monsters in war. He died in an unknown way. W. D. Gaster (G) The second Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster, was recruited after CENSORED had died. He was the only one who knew of CENSORED besides Asgore. His later experiments (G10-G17) were designed to break the barrier or experiment with the SOUL's power. He "died" by falling into the CORE's void, which ended him up... The Emptiness. Alphys (A) Alphys was the third and most recent Royal Scientist. She was recruited when Gaster had fallen into the CORE, and she had shown Asgore her creation: Mettaton (A1). Asgore assigned her to experiment with SOULs, but when her second and third experiments went wrong (A2 and A3), she stopped completely. Experimental Logs CENSORED C1= UNALLOCATED |-|C2= UNALLOCATED |-|C3= UNALLOCATED |-|C4= UNALLOCATED |-|C5= UNALLOCATED |-|C6= UNALLOCATED |-|C7= UNALLOCATED |-|C8= UNALLOCATED |-|C9= UNALLOCATED |-|C10= UNALLOCATED |-|C11= UNALLOCATED |-|C12= UNALLOCATED |-|C13= UNALLOCATED |-|C14= UNALLOCATED |-|C15= UNALLOCATED |-|C16= UNALLOCATED |-|C17= UNALLOCATED |-|C18= OUR LAST ATTEMPTS AT CREATING A SUPER WEAPON AGAINST HUMANITY HAVE FAILED. THE KING HAS ADVICED AGAINST MAKING ANOTHER. I HAVE TO AGREE WITH HIM. WE'LL NEED TO TRY A DIFFERENT APPROACH. |-|C19= I'VE CREATED THE BLUEPRINTS FOR A MASSIVE CHAMBER TO CONTAIN THE PREVIOUS EXPIRIMENT. IT WILL ALSO DOUBLE AS A ENERGY PLANT. I HOPE THE UNDERGROUND HAS ENOUGH LAVA TO POWER THIS THING UNTIL MONSTERS ARE FREE. W. D. Gaster G1= The previous scientist appears to have died before he could complete his project. Asgore has told me to construct the machine based off of the blueprints. It's kinda hard to write in this console, you have to start a new line after a certain limit. -Aster |-|G2= The "CORE" was finished. Something is odd, however. A strange, black portal has been created by it. We're unsure where it leads. I will attempt to open the CORE wider. -Aster |-|G3= I created a robot. I wanted to make a machine that would benefit monsters, but then it dawned on me... Who would actually use it? I threw it out. No real scientific breakthroughs this time. -Aster |-|G4= I have run an experiment regarding DNA. A strange, blob-like creature had approached me, and I had fused it with my own DNA. It resulted in a skeleton-like monster. I think this is a major scientific breakthrough! -Aster |-|G5= UNALLOCATED |-|G6= UNALLOCATED |-|G7= OH GOD. I ATTEMPTED to test the effects of DETERMINATION on deceased body parts, and I accidentally created A MONSTROCITY! I am NEVER doing that again. -GAster. |-|G8= I think I'm FINALLY recovering from Experiment G6. The effects are growing weary. Anyways, I have accidentally created an abomination as an offshoot of an abomination. Two for one. See further notes for more information. |-|G9= UNALLOCATED |-|G10= UNALLOCATED |-|G11= UNALLOCATED |-|G12= UNALLOCATED |-|G13= UNALLOCATED |-|G14= SIGH. I WAS THIS CLOSE to making a HUMAN SOUL! OH WELL, THE EXPERIMENT FAILED. AT LEAST I HAVE BACKUP PLANS. -GASTer |-|G15= UNALLOCATED |-|G16= UNALLOCATED |-|G17= NO NO NO NO NO NO I DID SOMETHING WRONG. IT'S TRYING TO THROW ME INTO THE CORE'S VOID. HELP ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING ... WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK Alphys A1= Dear Diary, I decided to start keeping a journal. Today Asgore announced that they were looking for a new Royal Scientist. I really want the job, but I need something to impress him with. Update you later. -Alphys Dear Diary, I met someone nice today at the Human Fan Club's first meeting. There was only one other member, but still... They really want to become a celebrity. Maybe... -Alphys Dear Diary, I drew a sketch of a body I want to make for them. They'll be able to become a star, and I'll be able to become the Royal Scientist! What could go wrong? :) -Alphys I got the job! I've created most of the body. Asgore was very impressed... but I had to lie. I never really DID make a SOUL... Either way, he's going along with it. His name is Mettaton. I'd consider "Experiment A1" a success! ---- now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty... |-|A2= ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought. ---- things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the SOULs. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do? ---- one of the bodies opened its eyes. ---- Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...? ---- no No NO NO NO NO |-|A3= I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live? ---- experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go... ---- the flower's gone. Description Logs CENSORED C18= Scanning... Clearance Provided. Access Granted. Description On ██/██/████, TITLE appeared in the middle of ███████ ████. It is unknown how he got there. Upon REDACTED, all forces of the Royal Guard managed to subdue TITLE, and he was REDACTED. Basic information about TITLE was acquired through means of REDACTED, REDACTED, and questioning. He is currently REDACTED only temporarily, as he appears to REDACTED. All knowledge of TITLE is to be withheld from the public at all costs, even if it means use of violence. The reason for such strict conduct is to prevent mass panic. All means used by us are approved by the Royal Guard and King Asgore. TITLE currently, according to what we've been able to find out, has ██,███ HP, ██ ATK, and ██ DEF. Appearance TITLE is a large REDACTED approximately ██ feet and ██ inches tall. It appears to resemble a REDACTED, with it's teeth being extremely long compared to other REDACTED form of monsters. It has large, blue, pupils, despite REDACTED. It has ██ REDACTEDs, instead of ██. Behavior REDACTED REDACTED Interview Log Scanning... DENIED FOR FURTHER ACCESS, PLEASE USE THE SEPARATE DATABASE LOCATED AT FILE:REDACTED |-|C19= SEE G1 W. D. Gaster G1= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G2= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G3= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G4= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G7= Scanning retinas... Scanning voice... Scanning genitals... Clearance Provided. Access Granted. History and Containment Over the course of its existence, Subject G7 has been known to have ████ at least 50 individuals, █████ at least 10 individuals, and have attracted at least █ minors into his grasp. It seems as though such a disgusting being is only interested in this single process, which is good considering how far it can possibly go with such powers. See Interview Log 1-A If Subject G7 is to ever be spotted, immediately alert the Royal Guard and have it either captured using a 8=D lure or have him terminated. The former is preferred, but the latter isn't an issue at all. If Subject G7 is captured, proceed to contain it with REDACTED TITLE in the ████. See Audio Log 34 Appearance Subject G7 is described as an abomination representing a human brain, last measured to have been around 6 feet tall. It has light green eyes that seemingly 'float' in front of the cortex, which seem to be rather insignificant in description.See Addendum A. The body also consists of a spinal cord, which tends to end in a large amount of tentacles, which seem to be capable of ███████████. It is known that Subject G7 is capable of shapeshifting to a very powerful degree, being able to completely change appearance, gender, voice, and powers. This can prove to make it quite difficult to recognize and/or catch.See Addendum A. Behavior Subject G7 has a rather strange behavior compared to most of the other subjects, being rather friendly as opposed to being extremely aggressive. If threatened, it tends to attack with rather suggestive moves, such as attacking with █████████ fluids and what appears to be its █████. It seems to ultimately have the goal of engaging in ███████████ with as many individuals as possible. However, dates also seem to appeal to Subject G7. It additionally veers away from subjects such as ██████████ and ████, but isn't afraid to engage in such practices. Addendum A It has been proven by anecdotal evidence that all forms that Subject G7 has taken in the past has had one thing in common. All of the forms have light green eyes, which allows for the Royal Guard to search more easily, and allows the public to be wary of the subject. It is unknown why all of its forms have light green eyes, but it may be due to REDACTED. Interview Log 1-A The following is a transcripted audio log recorded by Asgore and current Royal Scientist Alphys. Audio Log 34 The following is a captured audio log recorded by Agent ██████, which has been the last known recording of an encounter with Subject G7. For this reason, this could be quite possibly the best counter to REDACTED TITLE. Agent ██████ has been relieved of duty since this audio log has surfaced, due to failure to capture Subject G7 and being insubordinate. UNALLOCATED |-|G8= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G14= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G16= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE |-|G17= CORRUPTED. PLEASE WAIT FOR REPLACEMENT FILE Credit Yossipossi Golden Forge Category:Species Category:User;Golden Forge Category:User;Yossipossi